Sueur
by Glasgow
Summary: Les mauvaises habitudes de Holmes peuvent parfois avoir des effets bénéfiques. Holmes/Watson


Un petit os dont l'idée m'est venu durant la fameuse scène du combat dans "Sherlock Holmes" (oui, la vision d'un RDJ torse nu ne peut pas me laisser indifférente)  
>Bonne lecture<p>

ooOoo

Inquiet de n'avoir toujours pas vu Holmes rentré alors que la nuit était déjà bien engagée, Watson était parti à sa recherche. Holmes n'avait pas eu d'enquête digne de ce nom à se mettre sous la dent depuis des semaines, ce qui signifiait que ses mauvaises habitudes menaçaient de le reprendre d'un moment à l'autre. Le médecin craignait à tout moment de le retrouver sous l'influence néfaste de la cocaïne ou de toute autre substance au moins aussi dangereuse qui l'aurait attiré sur le moment. N'ayant aucune idée quant aux projets de son ami – dans ses périodes d'inactivité Holmes était généralement particulièrement silencieux quant à sa façon d'occuper son temps – il avait donc commencé à se rendre dans tous les bouges les plus mal famés à proximité de Baker Street, la peur au ventre à l'idée de ce qu'il risquait de découvrir. Mais Holmes s'évertuait à briller par son absence.

En désespoir de cause, Watson s'était retrouvé après deux heures de recherches infructueuses à proximité d'un pub qu'il savait abriter des combats clandestins dans son arrière salle. Holmes s'y rendait régulièrement lorsque l'ennui le guettait et revenait en général chez eux les poches pleines des gains de ses paris, mais le corps couvert de diverses contusions. Au début, dans l'espoir vain de veiller sur lui et prévoir tout accident, Watson avait pris l'habitude de l'accompagner, pouvant du même coup s'adonner lui-même à l'un de ses seuls vices, les jeux d'argent. Mais bien vite cette volonté qu'affichait Holmes de se mettre en danger face aux pires crapules le mit particulièrement mal à l'aise. Ce désir de se détruire, aussi bien lors de ces combats qu'avec ces drogues qu'il consommait, semblait incompréhensible pour Watson, aux yeux de qui la vie était ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux. Aussi avait-il mis une distance qu'il estimait respectable avec les habitudes Holmésiennes. Néanmoins il continuait à inquiéter pour lui et se faisait un devoir de s'assurer qu'il allait bien chaque fois que la morosité se faisait sentir.

Il fit un petit signe au patron, qu'il avait rencontré à de nombreuses occasions lorsqu'il venait récupérer un Holmes trop en mauvais état pour rentrer seul, puis se dirigea vers la pièce du fond, qu'il découvrit totalement déserte. Apparemment il arrivait après les festivités. Soupirant de frustration, il laissa son regard errer dans la salle tout en s'interrogeant sur la prochaine étape de son périple. La vie aux côtés de Holmes n'avait décidemment rien d'aisé. Pourtant il n'aurait jeté l'éponge pour rien au monde quelque soit les difficultés.

Il vit alors une porte qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée jusque-là s'ouvrir lentement. Et Holmes apparut. Torse-nu, portant pour seul vêtement un pantalon noir aux bretelles tombant sur ses hanches, il donnait une impression de puissance, une virilité portée à son comble. C'était une vision presque irréelle, une sorte de fantasme. Avisant une perle de sueur qui dévalait son sternum creusé, Watson la suivit du regard tout en s'approchant de son ami. Arrivé à quelques centimètres de lui, il leva le bras et posa un doigt sur la fameuse goutte à présent à hauteur de l'estomac.

Il ne sut jamais pourquoi il avait fait ce geste, mais les sentiments ressentis n'en étaient pas moins forts. La peau de Holmes était chaude et moite. Watson frissonna à ce contact tandis qu'un afflux de sang tout à fait malvenu se faisait sentir au niveau de son bas-ventre. Il se mordit la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang pour conserver un tant soit peu de contrôle. Si le détective nota son trouble, il ne fit aucune remarque pour autant et Watson lui en savait grès.

« - Watson, le salua le logicien avec un petit signe de tête.

- Holmes. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant droit dans les yeux. Le genre de regard intense qui d'habitude plaisait à Watson, témoignant de fait de leur attachement respectif, mais cette fois il se sentait proprement mal à l'aise. Il toussota pour se donner contenance puis se décida à briser ce silence inconfortable.

« - Bonne soirée ? s'enquit-il d'une toute petite voix.

- J'ai connu pire. Et la votre ?

- J'ai connu mieux. Holmes, j'apprécierais que vous perdiez cette mauvaise habitude de disparaître comme vous l'avez fait ce soir.

- Et moi je vais vous redire ce que je vous dis lors de chacun de vos sermons. Je ne suis plus un enfant, je sais parfaitement veiller sur moi-même.

- Je préfère m'en assurer, souffla le médecin.

- Bien, à présent que vous avez vu que je suis toujours vivant vous pouvez rentrer.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ? »

Holmes secoua la tête d'un air lointain.

« - Je ne sais pas encore.

- D'accord, soupira Watson en opinant du chef. »

Après tout, il s'était lancé à sa recherche pour s'assurer qu'il était sauf, c'était chose faite. Il pouvait donc repartir sans regret. Obliger Holmes à le suivre aurait de toute façon été une perte de temps pour l'un comme pour l'autre. La mort dans l'âme, il décida donc de s'éloigner. Mais après avoir fait seulement quelques pas, il s'immobilisa, sans prendre la peine néanmoins de se retourner vers son compagnon.

« - Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Pourquoi vous perdre dans ces lieux obscurs, mettant votre vie en jeu soir après soir ? »

Tout en parlant il serrait le poing avec force pour empêcher cette maudite main de trembler comme le faisait systématiquement lorsqu'il était nerveux.

« - Parce que c'est excitant. Vous le savez mieux que quiconque mon cher, je dépéris entre deux enquêtes. Cette façon de mettre ma vie en jeu comme vous le dites si bien n'est qu'un loisir comme un autre, une façon de m'occuper l'esprit l'espace d'un instant avant de me replonger dans un quotidien morne et sans intérêt.

- Ce quotidien morne et sans intérêt me convient parfaitement à moi. Peut-être que si vous faisiez quelque effort… »

Avec l'agilité d'un chat, Holmes se matérialisa soudain devant le médecin, qui sursauta de le voir ainsi subitement planté si près de lui.

« - Mais vous n'êtes pas moi mon vieux. Vous vous contentez de si peu que cela en est pathétique.

- Il n'empêche que vous risquez votre vie, l'interrompit vivement Watson, ignorant la pique. Une overdose, un mauvais coup… Cela est si vite arrivé, même pour vous.

- On ne se sent jamais autant en vie que lorsque l'on risque de la perdre, énonça Holmes avec une sagesse que son ami ne lui connaissait pas. Mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre cela, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. »

Habituellement, il aurait conclu sa tirade avec quelque chose comme "Vous êtes trop stupide pour cela." Mais il s'en abstint à cet instant, au plus grand désarroi de Watson. Holmes était décidemment un homme difficile à cerner.

« - Dites-moi Watson, voudriez-vous essayer ?

- Puis-je savoir de quoi diable vous parlez ?

- Eh bien vous êtes perpétuellement en train de critiquer ces combats auxquels de prends part, mais peut-être que si vous vous y essayiez vous pourriez y trouver un certain plaisir.

- Maintenant, vous voulez dire ?

- Nous sommes dans l'endroit idéal. Bien sûr, vous ne seriez pas en condition réelle dans la mesure où je n'attenterais pas volontairement à votre vie. Comme vous le savez, conclu-t-il avec malice. »

Watson ne put retenir un petit rire.

« - J'apprécie tout particulièrement l'utilisation du "volontairement", là où la plupart des gens se contenteraient de dire "Je n'attenterais pas à votre vie."

- Je ne suis pas la plupart des gens, nota Holmes.

- Oh, je ne le sais que trop bien, soupira le médecin.

- Alors, que dites-vous de ma proposition.

- Non, Holmes. »

Le détective s'étant attendu à pareille réponse ne se laissa pas le moins du monde démonter.

« - Allez mon vieux, amusez-vous pour une fois !

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait d'amusant à me battre avec vous.

- Vous dites cela parce que vous n'avez jamais essayé.

- De toute façon je ne suis pas habillé pour cela, plaida le médecin, se sentant de moins en moins sûr de lui à chaque minute.

- Rien ne vous empêche de vous mettre à l'aise comme je le suis, dit Holmes en indiquant son torse nu. »

Watson se sentit rougir au souvenir du trouble ressentit un peu plus tôt en voyant l'autre homme apparaître ainsi vêtu. Ou plus exactement ainsi dévêtu.

Sa gêne n'échappa pas à Holmes, qui choisit pourtant de ne pas la relever. A la place il préféra l'asticoter davantage.

« - Ou alors vous avez tout simplement peur de ne pas faire le poids face à moi.

- Vous n'êtes pas aussi fort que vous aimez à le croire, renchérit Watson, tombant droit dans le piège tendu. N'oubliez pas que j'ai servi mon pays en Afghanistan, ce qui demande une certaine condition physique.

- C'était il y a bien longtemps, s'amusa Holmes. Et si mes souvenirs sont exacts, vous étiez simplement un médecin sur les lignes arrière, non un combattant sur la ligne de front.

- C'en est trop Holmes ! Vous allez bien voir que je suis tout aussi capable que vous ! s'emporta le médecin. Vous allez le découvrir à vos dépens. »

Il retira sa veste d'un geste rageur tandis que Holmes dissimulait difficilement sa jubilation. Cela avait été plus facile que prévu.

Une fois le médecin à moitié dévêtu, les deux hommes se dirigèrent au milieu de la pièce, se plantant face à face sur la sciure qui recouvrait le sol à cet endroit.

« - A vous l'honneur très cher, proposa Holmes, qui semblait trouver leur situation présente tout particulièrement amusante. »

Et le combat commença. Pendant un instant le détective perdit de sa superbe en découvrant que les heures qu'avait passées Watson à l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de ne plus l'accompagner avaient porté leurs fruits. Le médecin avait effectivement des notions tout à fait acceptables concernant certains arts martiaux que Holmes pensait jusque là être le seul à maîtriser. Il avait de plus une souplesse qui lui permettait d'éviter la plupart des coups pourtant vicieux du détective. Les choses s'avéraient plus intéressantes que prévues, pensa Holmes, redoublant du même coup d'ardeur. Au départ il avait eu l'intention d'y aller doucement afin de préserver la susceptibilité de Watson, il comprenait désormais que c'était inutile.

Durant les minutes suivantes, seuls le bruit de coups et de ces corps en sueur qui se heurtent rivalisait avec celui des respirations haletantes.

Pourtant bien occupé, Watson réalisa subitement que l'atmosphère était chargée d'une énergie purement érotique. Paralysé et à nouveau excité à ce constat, il perdit sa concentration et se figea une seconde. Une seconde qui suffit à Holmes pour reprendre le dessus.

Le coup porté au thorax coupa le souffle à Watson, qui se plia en deux au moment où le second coup l'atteint au menton. Déséquilibré, il tenta maladroitement de se rattraper en empoignant le bras de Holmes, l'entraînant finalement dans sa chute. C'est ainsi que Watson se retrouva allongé sur le dos, le détective étendu sur lui.

« - Vous allez bien Watson ? s'inquiéta Holmes en scrutant son visage avec anxiété. Je ne pensais pas vous frapper aussi fort…

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura l'interpellé, étant enfin parvenu à retrouver son souffle. J'ai été distrait un instant et vous avez su en profiter. »

Holmes hocha la tête et leurs regards, intenses, emplis d'un désir trop longtemps refoulé, se nouèrent, s'assombrissant. Quelque chose venait de changer entre eux, ils en avaient tous deux conscience. Ils s'étaient toujours bien entendus, avaient partagé tant de chose, et l'attirance avait de surcroît toujours fait partie de l'équation. Attirance à laquelle ils étaient toujours parvenus à résister. Jusqu'à ce soir.

Pourtant ce n'était pas prémédité. Lorsque Holmes avait proposé ce corps-à-corps, qui s'était avéré plus sensuel que prévu, c'était sans arrière pensée. Comme souvent la seule perspective de s'amuser un peu aux dépends de Watson l'avait attiré. Mais désormais cette obsession pour le médecin, soudainement décuplée, il ne pouvait plus la nier. Elle était là, implacable, et lui faisait mal tant elle était puissante. D'ailleurs le petit sourire en coin que lui adressait à présent Wtason n'aidait pas. A croire que lui aussi acceptait ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais Holmes n'esquissa pour autant le moindre geste, se contentant d'observer son ami. Il avait toujours trouvé Watson séduisant, et maintenant qu'il se tenait à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage et qu'il pouvait le détailler avec minutie, il réalisait qu'il était encore plus beau qu'il ne l'avait remarqué, il en avait même quelque chose d'envoûtant. Peut-être était-ce dû à la sueur qui faisait luire sa peau ou à sa respiration haletante si excitante. Plus déstabilisant encore, il se dégageait du médecin une sorte d'aura, un détail incompréhensible, même pour l'esprit tellement cartésien du détective, presque dérangeant tant il était intense, mais avait malgré tout un côté rassurant. Ainsi Holmes, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, savait très exactement ce qu'il avait à faire.

Watson, bien que n'ayant aucun doute quant à ce qu'il voulait, se sentait malgré tout nerveux. Certainement parce que la situation lui apparaissait irréelle. Remuant légèrement contre Holmes – ce qui semblait tout à fait au goût de celui-ci, en témoigna le bref gémissement qu'il laissa alors échapper – et ferma un instant les yeux, se mordant la lèvre. Il respira profondément, pensant ainsi parvenir à se calmer, mais ce qu'il sentit alors ne fit que renforcer son envie de dépasser ses dernières inhibitions. Cette légère odeur de sueur musquée, les relents entêtants de son eau de Cologne, le parfum de tabac de son haleine… L'odeur de Holmes était délicieusement exquise et semblait faire bouillonner tout son être. Lorsqu'enfin il reprit le dessus et s'estima enfin capable d'ouvrir les yeux pour affronter la situation en face, Watson remarqua que le visage de Holmes s'était sensiblement rapproché du sien, ce qui en soit n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Puisque le médecin se découvrait incapable de faire le premier pas, autant que l'autre homme s'en charge, sinon ils risquaient de rester longtemps ainsi, allongés l'un sur l'autre. Et Holmes, comprenant manifestement ce que ressentait son ami, passa enfin à l'action. Cela le surprit d'ailleurs, lui qui n'avait jamais rien eu d'un séducteur.

Néanmoins c'est avec assurance qu'il posa enfin ses lèvres sur celles, si douces, si tentantes, de Watson. Watson qui, immédiatement, sentit ses dernières réticences s'évaporer. Il répondit à ce baiser, entrouvrant les lèvres, titillant du bout de la langue celle de Holmes. Leur baiser dura longtemps, presque une éternité, comme s'ils craignaient devoir ensuite en assumer les conséquences. La situation restait effrayante et seul cet échange leur donnait la force d'affronter ce qui allait forcément suivre.

Les mains de Watson s'étaient à présent perdues dans la chevelure indomptable de Holmes. Le détective pour sa part avait laissé l'un de ses bras appuyé sur le sol, afin de ne pas écraser totalement Watson, quant à son autre main, elle caressait délicatement la joue de son compagnon, se délectant de sa fraîcheur, tellement à l'opposé du feu qui brûlait désormais en eux.

Leurs bouches se dessoudèrent finalement, laissant les deux hommes frustrés, désorientés, à bout de souffle. Watson écarta légèrement les jambes, permettant à Holmes de s'installer plus confortablement. S'ils avaient encore eu des doutes jusque-là, ils admettaient enfin qu'ils ne pouvaient plus reculer désormais. L'excitation n'en devint que plus palpable. Alors que Holmes fondait à nouveau sur les lèvres offertes, les mains de Watson migrèrent nettement plus bas, partant à la découverte des fesses fermes du détective, qui semblait grandement apprécier la chose. Les lèvres de Holmes finirent par délaisser la bouche de son compagnon pour aller se perdre dans son cou, léchant, mordillant sa peau. Et soudain tout le corps du médecin se tendit lorsqu'il sentit une main se refermer sur son membre qui déjà avait commencé à durcir. D'ailleurs, s'il en croyait ce qu'il sentait appuyer contre sa cuisse, Holmes semblait dans le même état d'exaltation que lui.

Prenant à juste titre les gémissements qu'il poussait pour un accord tacite, Holmes délaissa ce pénis qui grossissait davantage sous ses caresses pour s'attaquer aux derniers vêtements du médecin. Avec une infinie tendresse il fit lentement glisser le pantalon et le sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes, prenant au passage le soin d'embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. La respiration de Watson s'était faite haletante et il avait rejeté la tête en arrière, laissant désormais tout le contrôle de la situation à l'autre homme.

Une fois Watson nu, Holmes revint s'intéresser à ses lèvres, qu'il goûta à nouveau avec gourmandise. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il se releva à demi afin de retirer son propre pantalon, faisant apparaître une érection brûlante, qui vint caresser celle du médecin lorsqu'il se réinstalla contre lui. Watson avait passé une main entre leurs deux corps, caressant simultanément leurs deux membres, faisant du même coup grimper l'envie qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre.

Holmes releva alors les yeux vers Watson, l'interrogeant du regard. John hocha la tête en souriant. Le détective l'aida donc à soulever au mieux le bassin puis le prépara rapidement avant de le pénétrer avec vigueur. A grand renfort de gémissements sourds et autres cris de plaisir, les deux hommes firent l'amour intensément, brutalement, se donnant du plaisir comme s'il ne devait plus y avoir de lendemain. Ils finirent par atteindre simultanément une jouissance d'une intensité probablement décuplée par l'interdit de la situation. Ils restèrent ensuite de longues minutes blottis l'un contre l'autre, tentant de reprendre leur esprit. Holmes avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de l'autre homme et ne voulait plus en bouger. A cet instant précis il se sentait tellement bien qu'il aurait tout donné pour que leur étreinte ne cesse jamais. Mais déjà les bras de Watson, qui l'avaient jusque-là tenu serré contre lui, relâchait peu à peu leur prise. De mauvaise grâce, le détective se décida à relever la tête. Il regarda le visage de son amant et ce qu'il y lu resta un mystère pour lui, alors qu'habituellement ses traits expressifs permettaient toujours de déchiffrer ce qu'il avait en tête.

« - Vous allez bien ? s'enquit le logicien. »

Watson plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son compagnon tandis qu'une moue, que Holmes qualifia de délicieuse, déformait un instant ses traits fins.

« - C'était de la folie Holmes. N'importe qui aurait pu entrer ici et nous surprendre. Et alors… »

Holmes ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ainsi donc il s'agissait simplement de préoccupations ô combien terre à terre.

« - Oui, c'était probablement de la folie, confirma-t-il avec légèreté. Pour autant rien n'aurait pu me faire reculer. A présent dites-moi, est-ce que cela vous a plu au moins ? »

Le médecin rit doucement en se sentant rougir.

« - Oh, souffla-t-il. Oui, c'était fantastique. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un acte aussi répréhensible puisse être à ce point satisfaisant. Est-ce à cela que vous occupez vos soirées d'inactivité lorsque vous quitter brusquement notre domicile ? demanda-t-il avec malice.

- Non, sourit Holmes, cela je ne le réserve que pour vous. »

Cette fois, le médecin éclata d'un rire franc et cela lui fit le plus grand bien. Finalement, la situation n'était pas si compliquée que cela. Holmes se leva alors et lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à faire de même. Ils se revêtirent sans échanger un mot puis le détective attira son amant à lui.

« - Watson, puisque vous n'aimez pas me voir consommer de la drogue lorsque l'ennui me guette, vous avez compris à présent comment m'en détourner efficacement, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. »

Watson le considéra un instant avec amusement puis l'embrassa doucement.

« - Je pense être prêt à ce genre de sacrifice si cela peut vous sauver la vie. »

THE END.


End file.
